Trouble in Paradise
by Gwenyfith Gauthier
Summary: George and Mason have been seeing eachother covertly for 3 weeks. What will happen when they decide to tell the others?
1. Chapter 1

"Untitled"

Disclaimer: I do not own any DLM characters or Der Waffle Haus, etc.

Chapter 1:

Mason had been sitting in his usual place at Der Waffle Haus for over 20 minutes. He was twitching profusely, looking tired and nervous and full of anticipation.

Rube, as usual, was fundamentally blunt, "You been drinking again?"

"What? Nah - no…no." Mason spilled out anxiously.

"Then what the fuck's wrong with you?" Rube asked him, sure that the handsome Englishmen had resumed his old habits.

Mason frowned, "Nuthin', nothing…" He looked around to the door at the front of the restaurant. "Just waitin' for Georgie. She's really late. Do any of you know why she's late? Did she say anything?"

Rube slapped a yellow post-it note down in front of the jittery Reaper, "George will be here when she's here, and it's none of your concern."

Mason picked a piece of fruit off of Daisy's plate; she frowned but said nothing. Finally the door opened and George rolled in. She smiled and winked at Mason before sliding in with Daisy and Roxy across from the guys.

"Hey, Peanut," Rube said, handing her two post-its of her own.

"Hi."

Kiffany appeared like magic beside her, "You want some coffee, sweetie?"

"Thank you, Kiffany, I would. And a blueberry muffin, please."

"Sure," Kiffany nodded, folding over her order pad and strolling off toward the kitchen.

"Well aren't we miss cheery today?" Daisy observed, fluttering her pretty blue eyes at George.

"Well actually," George began slowly, eyes focused on Rube. "I, we," She smiled at Mason, making Rube glare at him, "Mason and I have been, uh, secretly dating for three weeks, and-"

"What?" Rube looked shocked and angry.

"Yeah, Georgie's my girlfriend, and we just wanted you all to know," Mason finally piped in.

Rube turned, ignoring the comment, "George, Peanut, I thought we decided relationships weren't a good idea for you."

Daisy had a gleeful, mischievous grin on her perfect face; she thought this whole situation was great fun. Roxy just kept eating her waffles, completely unphased.

"Rube, I'm sorry but this isn't us asking permission; we're already going out. We just wanted to stop keeping it a secret. Got damn!"

"Well I'm saying no, you cannot go out with the fuck-up." Rube's calmness made him all the more infuriating to the pair.

"Well she is!" Mason stood abruptly and held his hand out to George, "C'mon George, screw this."

"Damn straight." She took his hand and the stormed out.

Rube yelled after them, "Georgia, I'm trying to keep you out of trouble!"

"Let 'em go, Rube, fuck - I think it's cute."

"Yeah, Rube, Georgia's smart; she won't stay with him for long." Daisy followed Roxy's unusually nice comment.

Rube put his hand to his head and began rubbing his aching temples. "You'd better hope not. I don't like disturbances, and this is a serious disturbance. We aren't supposed to dating the living, let alone other Reapers. I smell trouble." The three ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile George and Mason arrived in a local park.

"Got damnit, Georgie, this isn't fair!"

She put a hand on his shoulder; it just seemed like the right move. "Fuck Rube - he can't stop us anyway." Then she added more softly, "Don't even worry about it; I mean, what's he gonna do?"

Mason looked into her eyes, "Rube can do anything." His brown puppy-dog eyes held genuine worry and George smiled one of her rare smiles, 90 of which were caused by Mason.

George thought of how she'd liked Mason since the first instant she saw him, a few days after she'd died.He was kind and funny and really really cute, but he hadn't done anything to make her think he was interested.And anyways, the last three months he had been fervently chasing Daisy, Daisy Adair, and she had lost hope (along with her virginity, to a living, rich boy named Trip of all things - whose father she'd also happened to reap. He never called her back they'd spent the night together).

Suddenly, two weeks ago, Mason had told her he liked her a lot and asked her out - Sure, their first date was a double-reap, but still...

Mason seemed to feel her thoughts and kissed her, bending a little. His lips were soft and he tasted like stolen strawberries. The kiss was long and passionate, and George just felt right in his arms.

"Eww," squealed a bratty little boy from behind them.

"Get a room," cried an even younger girl with him.

"Get outta here, you little snarkers!" Mason scared them off and resumed kissing George's smiling mouth.

"Well well well, isn't this precious?" Daisy sauntered up beside them, grinning from ear to ear.

George instinctively wiped her mouth.

"Jesus, Daisy, you followin' us? Rube put you up to it?" Mason was more than mildly angry.

"Calm down, my paranoid little friend. My reap is in this park in five minutes."

"Oh," Mason was obviously embarassed about his little outburst.

"But that was very sweet5," Daisy had to add. "Now I'll just run along and leave you two lovebirds-"

"Bye, Daisy," George pushed, emphasizing the 'bye'. Daisy sauntered off again, pleased as punch. George looked at Mason who was fiddling with his hair. She loved the way his fingers wiggled in his cut-off gloves, even though they made him look like a homeless person.

"Bloody hell, George, we shouldn't have told them anyfing."

George had hoped Mason would be a little more brave and just focus on being with her. The whole reason he'd sworn off drugs and alcohol, once again,was really for her, after all. She was in love for the first time (though she hadn't yet admitted it to Mason) and it was complete bullshit that she couldn't just enjoy it.

"Okay, what's wrong George?" Mason saw the annoyance in her eyes. "What'd I do?"

"Huh? Nothing; this is just such crap. Who does Rube think he is? If he started going out with Roxy, no one would be able to say anything."

"Disgusting," Maosn whined, entertaining the thought. "Anyway, let's not worry about Rube, like you said. He'll get over it."

Mason's lips cooled her simmering sense of injustice, replacing it with a different fire. She grinned again happily. She wanted to take Mason home with her, but she had to get to Happy Time within the hour.

'Damn,' she thought spitefully. "Mason," she pulled away slowly, "I have to get to work soon. But - I can give you a ride to your reap."

Mason licked his lips and shook his head. "It's not till six...but you should come over to my house tonight, say 9:30?" He gave her his sexiest sideways grin, the kind she couldn't resist, he'd discovered. George just nodded, deciding she had better walk away before she couldn't. She didn't even say goodbye, but stumbled stupidly backwards. She turned, red-faced, and Mason leaned against a tree, watching her walk away.

"I am so damn lucky," he found himself whispering.

Mason passed Daisy on his way out of the park; she'd already taken her daily soul, and the elderly Mrs. D. Fairchild followed her down the sidewalk.

"Well hello again, Mason," she said to him slyly.

Mason had no patience for her right now, "What do you want, Daisy?"

She tsk-tsked, "Mason Mason Mason, I just wanted to congratulate you. George is a very good choice; granted not as pretty as me, but beautiful nonetheless." Coming from Daisy, Mason wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted on George's behalf. He shrugged, resolving that it was as close as a compliment someone could hope for from her.

"Uh, thank you very much Daisy. That's quite nice of you."He thought for a second, "But what's with Rube? Why doesn't he-"

"Rube thinks you're a fuck-up so you'll definetly fuck up Georgia. He's worried about her...it's nothing personal." She looked Mason up and down and thought better of her last comment, "Okay, it's very personal. But if you can be good for her and if you keep your promises, he will probably get over it. But we all know he doesn't trust George to make her own decisions." Mason was sudden;y grateful for Daisy's chracteristic bluntness, her often brutal honesty.

"Do _you _I'll fuck Georgia up?"

Daisy smiled. "Yes," she told him simply, "most definetly."

"Thanks a lot." He sighed, "Bloody hell. So everyone's out to get us, then?"

"Well...you aren't exactly good-influence-of-the-year material. You have to prove yourself."

Mason glared at the ground. "This is stupid, damn stupid actually."

"Do you think Georgia is worth the trouble?"

He looked into her eyes seriously, "I really love her, Daisy."

"Love? Already?"

"Don't tell George - but I honestly truly do."

Daisy was suprised by Mason's sincerity. She thought maybe it had been a mistake to plant the hope in Rube's head that Mason would surely find a way to screw things up with George. She straightened and snapped to her reap. "Good luck, Mason." He smiled back, knowing she meant it.

He grinned a second time after a moment, "Thanks, Dais." They parted, both rooting for his relationship with George.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm glad you guys like it so far. Thanx much for reviewing! P.S. I finished the story-I'm just being torturous! (pretend that's a word if it isn't)**

George rapped hard on Mason's door. She'd been so anxious to meet up with him that she'd left her umbrella in her cubicle at work. She smoothed her hair, praying that she didn't look like a drowned rat.

He opened the door to his unaffordably nice house, left to him by a gay couple he'd reaped. "Hey there, Georgie-girl!" He smiled, excited to see her; he'd thought about her all day and had nearly messed up his reap. Luckily, he managed to make it on time - pissing off Rube off further was the last thing he needed right now.

She immediately kissed him, her cold raindrops dripping onto his cheek.

"Well, hello," he smirked, a little surprised. He got her a towel and began softly wiping her face. With each stroke of his hand, she seemed to grow more beautiful to him. He dropped the towel and stroked her cheek with his ungloved hands. Her face curved, conforming to his touch like the arched back of a cat. "You are so fucking fabulous," he told her.

"Compliments will get you everywhere," George replied, uncharacteristically coy. She closed her eyes, awaiting, and Mason pulled her close and kissed her. George felt a jolt of electricity between their chests and bit her lip, as if signaling to Mason that she wanted to have sex with him tonight. For the first time in Mason's life, or after-life for that matter, he wouldn't let himself pull her into his bedroom. He wasn't sure what had come over him.

George's long fingers slid up his shirt, then pulled it off. She took off her own shirt and put her fingers on the button of Mason's jeans. He stopped her hands abruptly and re-buttoned it.

George was confused, "What?"

"Nothing, George; I just don't think we should-"

"I've done this once before, ya know."

"It's not that," Mason winced at the thought of how that asshole Trip had treated her. "I just-"

"Save it." She pulled her shirt on and turned toward the door. Now she was incredulous and embarrassed. She spouted out the first thing that came to mind, "I knew you were still in love with Daisy - just forget it!"

This comment through Mason completely off guard. He followed George swiftly and grabbed her arm, "What the bloody hell, George! This has nothing to do with Daisy!"

George was indignant and pissed off, add horny and it's always a bad mix. "So you just don't want me? That's so much better, Mason!"

"George, stop this! Calm down a tic, will you?" She glared at him. "Christ, George. I never really loved Daisy - I just wanted what I couldn't have! And I just want to make sure that I don't screw you up."

"Oh," George blushed, instantly calming herself. "Well, fuck whoever told you you would screw me up. God, Mason, **_I_** never said you had to prove anything." 'Why does it sound like I'm pleading for sex?'

"You've been doing really good-"

He stopped her mouth with a gentle kiss. "**_I_** want to make sure I don't screw this up."

His warm chest felt good, even through her shirt. "Damnit, Mason." He let her go, mirroring her thoughts. If she didn't leave now, he wasn't sure either of them could be trusted. He remembered how insatiable he became after his 'first time'.

Mason took a step back and George stepped up, kissing him passionately. He felt his pelvic bone shudder as her stomach grazed it and held her at arms length, refusing to look at the devilish gleam in her eyes. "George-" he began quietly, keeping his gaze over her left shoulder.

The girl sighed, "It's fine; you're right." She sat on his couch in a dissatisfied huff.

He shook his head and disappeared into his bedroom and grabbed clean pajamas for his girlfriend. He let her change in the bathroom, then took her by the hand into his room. They lay together, fully-clothed (minus Mason's shirt). George lay her head on his chest and he stroked her long hair as she drifted off to sleep. Mason didn'tfollow until after the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is way short, sorry. I'll do better next time ;

George Lass was pleased to wake up, still in the arms of the man she loved. They had somehow managed to spend the night together without anything, uh, happening.

Rube looked up to see George and Mason coming in together (AN: I know, weird transition), and George was obviously wearing Mason's clothing. They were laughing.

"Hello, gang," Mason greeted everybody. Although Rube liked to see a smile on George's sour puss, he didn't like where it had come from.

"Morning, Peanut," he said with a straight face and a pleasant tone.

"Hi, Rube. What you got for me?" George replied, pleasantly surprised that he was in a better mood than yesterday. He handed her a post-it after which her mood changed quickly, "What the fuck? This is in 18 minutes, Rube."

"Better run."

George kissed Mason on the cheek and hopped out of the booth.

Rube handed Roxy and Daisy their assignments, then slapped Mason's post-it pointedly down in front of him. The girls took that as their cue to exeunt themselves. Daisy patted Mason on the shoulder.

Mason leaned across the table when he and Rube were alone, "Rube, we haven't slept together or anything." Rube looked at him with a frown, thinking of Mason's clothes that George was wearing. Mason understood the look and added quickly, "Oh - but no, nonothing happened. We just slept together."

"That's fascinating. Look, I'm only going to tell you once not to fuck her over."

"Oy! I won't, I promise."

Rube ignored him, took a sip of his coffee, grabbed the bill, and stalked off.

"This isn't right. I haven't even done anything wrong," Mason mumbled to himself. 'Yet,' replied a voice in his head. He suddenly wasn't hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

George was swiveling in her chair at Happy Time, waiting for Dolores to bury her in some mundane task. She was thinking about how she was proud of Mason for wanting to take things slowly; it meant he was serious about her, but it also made her want him more. Sitting around horny and bored at work wasn't very fun.

While reveling in her frustration George heard a lot of oo-ing and ah-ing going on. She turned in time to see a man with a large, beautiful bouquet coming at her.

"You Millie Haagen?" 'Mason actually remembered my alias?'

"Um, yeah."

"Sign here." The impolite flower-guy shoved a clipboard under her nose. She did it anyway.

"Thanks." She read the card, scribbled in ghastly handwriting: "Dear G, er, Milly, I think you are truly marvelous and I adore you. Have a good day. Love, Mason."

"Ooh, Millie, what a lovely arrangement!" Dolores crooned, appearing out of nowhere. "Who's it from?" Dolores's face was in such a simple, curious expression that George almost laughed, almost.

"Uh, um, Secret Admirer," George wasn't sure what made her lie right then; Dolores had met Mason after all.

"Oh. Well I hope it's not a stalker." 'Huh?' "I had a stalker once - sent me flowers every day. Eventually though I had him put away; he'd been sniffing my garbage cans and stealing trash." Dolores blinked her big brown eyes and shook her head, "Odd man." She walked off talking to herself.

M, er, George sniffed the flowers, trying hard not to smile. She knew Daisy had probably helped Mason pick out the flowers, which must have made him feel silly. She sat there for the rest of the day typing 'All work and no Mason make George a very dull girl' over and over like in that movie "The Shining." She was very pleased and proud of her six pages of insane words when she got up to clock out. She couldn't wait, for once, to finish her reap.

----------

She re-checked the address of a little yellow house on Baker Street. Right place. "D.L. Brainard, ETD 5:35 pm," she muttered.

A young girl, maybe 9 or 10 years old, answered the door. "Hello, I'm doing a survey. Are _you_ D.L. Brainard?"

"No, I'm Carly." The little girl smiled, "My Grandma is Daisy Brainard; I'll go get her. Hold up." The girl disappeared without closing the door.

In her place came a very tall, brute-looking old broad. George felt compelled for some reason to think of her as a 'broad'.

"Hello there. My granddaughter says you have some questions for me?" She had a rough, comical, and kinda cranky voice. George liked her immediately.

"Yeah, well, I have this survey for, uh, fast food restaurants."

"Well, we don't eat that crap around here," Daisy started to shut the door in George's face.

George quickly pulled and ran her arm over the older lady's arm, extracting her soul (It's weird to think of it as extracting, like you're pulling a tooth). "Please, Ma'am, I have to make my quota," She pleaded, knowing the woman wouldn't care.

"Look, kid, you people are such a bother. Just fill out whatever answers you want and forge it." The door slammed shut and George sat down on the front stoop to wait. She heard a loud crash about six minutes later as well as the panicked scream of one Carly Brainard. Daisy Brainard's soul walked through the door.

"Oh well; I've lived a good life and my son and Linda should be home soon anyways." Daisy shrugged and walked down the steps. "I suppose you'll be taking me somewheres?"

George loved compliant spirits, "Yep. Follow me." They hadn't gone far down the street before a horse appeared in the sky surrounded by glimmering blue lights. 'A horse?' George thought; she had been expecting more. 'What a jip.'

"It's Lightning!" The woman wailed, running at full speed to the lights. She climbed onto Lightning's back and vanished.

----------

George pulled a strawberry Laffy Taffy out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. She hoped Mason's reap had already happened. She took her car to his house and walked up the walk. Surprisingly though, there were white rose petals up the drive to the door.

George smiled, but whispered to herself, "Please don't let there be cheesy music."

A not on the door said simply, "Entre." This one was written in Daisy's delicate, curvy hand.

It had begun to dim outside; the sky blazed red and pink behind George's head. She opened Mason's door to find all the lights off. Candlelight shone in the dining room, so she followed.

Mason sat at the table in nice black slacks and a black, silk shirt. He was holding daisies. George remembered once telling Daisy they were her favorites - she of course had just been mocking the prissy reaper and much preferred desert roses, but how could Mason possibly guess that. There was a nice meal of fried chicken, pizza, and red wine (even sparkling apple cider for Mason) on the tablecloth. There was no cheesy music and Mason looked amazing in the soft candlelight. George grinned, she couldn't help it.

Mason got up and took her coat. He handed her the daisies and moved her chair so she could sit down.

"Mason, this is all really sweet."

"I know," he said stupidly in his sexy English accent. He smiled at George and sat down opposite her. "Um, red wine, my lady?"

"Actually, I think I'd like some cider." Mason smiled gratefully as he poured two glasses of it. He walked George's glass over to her and kissed her cheek. Her hand stopped him, resting on his chest, and she kissed him on the mouth as he bent down with the cider. He nearly spilled the drinks as he instinctively reached out to touch George's soft hair. He set both glasses on the table without pulling back for an instant and knelt down, taking George's cheek in his hand and keeping her mouth captive.

"Georgie, I love you," he whispered involuntarily. She couldn't bring herself to admit to the same and just kissed him more deeply, happily, hoping he would get the message.

Mason felt a little sad - the change of intensity in George's kiss said that she had heard his confession, but she hadn't said anything back. He hoped she was just afraid and really did love him too, but he became unsure. He decided it was enough that he had finally told her something true.

When his lips began to hurt, he pulled back slowly and again kissed George on the cheek. They ate and talked about nothing important.

When they finished, George said, "Thanks, Mason. This is really great."

He beckoned for her to come and sit on his lap, where they kissed more. In a daze, he lifted her and carried her into his bedroom, forgetting why he had decided to wait the night before. Mason whipped his shirt up over his head. He took George's soft hand and ran it down his chest to the tip of his pants and released it. She could feel his Union Jack skivvies; she slid the rim of them down until she felt soft pubic hair. She quickly pulled her hand back up. She felt the light in her own eyes and thought about Mason's proclamations: first that he wanted to take it slow (the thought made her feel guilty; she had started it tonight) and then that he loved her as she wished he did.

She abruptly felt lonely and confused and kind of sick, and told him hurriedly, "I - I gotta go."

"George, I meant what I said. And we don't have to-"

She thought quickly, "I have to go to work early tomorrow. Sorry."

"We can just sleep together like last night," Mason pleaded. 'What did I do?' "Please Georgie, don't leave."

She knew she couldn't stay with him tonight. She loved him too much and wanted him too badly, and above even that, she did not want to have to talk to him about her outburst. She grabbed her coat and left.

Mason punched the bed. He had tried ti give her what he thought she wanted. 'I pushed her.' "I shouldn't have told her I love her," he resolved sadly. "I know she could never love someone as dumb as me, but-" His thoughts had nowhere to go after that. He just stripped and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (Sorry I haven't been keeping track)**

Mason was the first to arrive at Der Waffle Haus; Rube was, needless to say, extremely surprised. As Rube got closer, he frowned and scrunched his nose. Mason looked awful and smelled like wine.

"You look like shit," he stated, sitting down and taking the rubber band off his brown, leather notebook. "You smell like booze. You been drinking? George is gonna be angry."

"Can I please just have fucking post-it please, Rube?" It wasn't actually a request and Rube frowned.

The older man felt bad for a split-second. Sometimes it was hard not to love Mason, no matter how much he destroyed and disturbed. He silently handed Mason a post-it note. Mason looked at it as he always did, before slipping it into his pocket and standing up.

"Stay for some breakfast," Rube suggested.

"I can't," Mason mumbled, staggering towards the door. He was so pathetic.

He nearly ran into Daisy on the way out. "Whew, you smell." He just kept stumbling off to wherever it was Mason went all day. Daisy sat down, "I think he's been drinking."

"No shit." He handed her two small yellow slips of paper.

"Georgia came home crying last night…I don't think we should tell her about Mason's little slip."

"Never crossed my mind." Rube wondered what stupid thing Mason had done that would drive George to tears and him back to his old ways.

"I mean, he really looks bad," Daisy added in a whisper, seeing George enter the restaurant. Rube nodded.

"Hey Daisy, Rube…where, er, has Mason come in yet?"

"Yes, and now he's gone. And here is your work for the day." He stuck a post-it to her forehead

"Hey!" She pulled it off huffily. 'A. George, ETD 4:36 pm' it said. Luckily, she didn't have to work today. She remembered telling Mason that she id. Why did she have to screw up everything good she got? What was up with the instinct to not let herself enjoy the afterlife.

"What's up?" Rube asked but looked thoroughly uninterested. But George knew it didn't mean anything. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"If you are referring to my relationship with a certain young gentleman, a relationship you don't think I should have by the way, then it is none of your business." George was delighted that she'd pulled off such a snooty tone. That sort of thing was difficult to do with Rube.; he was intimidating and fatherly and you always felt stupid arguing or yelling at him. She stomped out with no breakfast in her starving tummy just as Mason had.

Daisy looked as if she would giggle. Roxy came in and sat down. "They're still not here?"

"Came and left," Daisy answered her. "Both very upset."

"Both very bitchy," Rube retorted.

"Probably just a little lover's spat." Daisy was far too amused by the situation.

"Well I think those two will be good for each other." Roxy's attitude was surprising. But they all knew deep down that Mason needed someone to keep him out of trouble and George needed someone to lighten her outlook on, well…everything.

"Who asked you? No one." Rube dropped a post-it in front of Roxy. Daisy just stared at him.

---------------------

George knocked on Mason's door.

"Come in," he yelled. George entered and walked up to the couch where Mason sat facing his television rubbing his eyes , hard; he'd obviously been sleeping when she showed up. He turned around and hopped up, "George!" He moved to put his hands on her shoulders. "I am so sorry about yesterday, George."

"No Mason, don't-" She paused, sniffing the air. Mason smelled like wine and, what was that? Tequila? "God, Mason are you drunk?"

"Not anymore. Well, maybe jus' a lil bit." He swaggered and sat back down on the cushion.

George stepped away from him. "No I don't want any tequila, Mason." She paused, thinking. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I," Mason pointed to himself before slurring, "am just being maself, and if you don't like it Georgie-girl, you can very well just piss off."

She turned to go, very much pissed off.

Mason panicked, "No wait. Wait, George! I idn't mean that." He tried to kiss her but his odor made her stomach wrench.

"Call me when you grow up," she told him.

Georgie, stop! C'mon! Wait." Too late. The door had slammed shut.

----------------

About a half an hour later, George pounded as hard as she could on the door of Rube's apartment. "Rube! Rube, are you home? Rube!"

The door opened and George burst past him. "Patience is a virtue, Peanut. You wanna calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

She paced; George Lass was not a frantic, irrational person. She hated being out of control of her emotions. "I want to be transferred, like Daisy was. I wasn't to go work in New York or fucking Oklahoma or somewhere." Clearly, she hadn't thought this through.

"You can't." There was something weird in his voice.

"And why the hell not!"

"Well," began the ever-calm Rube, "first off, Daisy's a trouble-maker. She had to be sent here to be kept under control." The stressed girl blinked at him. "You're not presently _in _any trouble," he continued as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So if I cause more trouble, start saving people and shit like that, I'll gent sent away?"

"You might want to think twice before you go stirring up any dust, Georgia. You probably won't be sent to a nice place like Daisy did. It doesn't work that way."

She started crying, an uncharacteristic act of treason that she'd been committing a lot lately, which made her even angrier.

"It was the fuck-up wasn't it? What did I tell you?"

"No, yes, well I don't know, but I want to get transferred."

Rube sighed. "Whatever he did, I'm sorry. But you can't leave because of Mason - it's just not a good enough reason. Didn't anyone ever tell you office romances never end nicely?"

George smiled a sudden, wide grin before saying, "Dolores Herbig."

Rube closed his eyes. "Great. Then forget I said it." He had met Dolores on more than one occasion. Rube leaned in close to George and she waited for him to put his arm around her or something, when he suddenly and unexpectedly kissed her.

George immediately pulled away, "What the hell, Rube?" She was too shocked to yell it.

His eyes seemed a little glazed over, the way Mason's were when he had told her that he loved her. 'Gross. God, am I wearing pheromones or something? Shit!'

"I'm sorry, Peanut. I didn't - Mason doesn't deserve you." He finished lamely.

"I am officially in the twilight zone. I that why you were always so worried about me dating guys? God, Rube, you're old."

"So what? We're dead; Mason's over 60 anyways." He stepped towards her.

"And you're like a hundred! What do you want me for anyways?" She turned toward the door, "You know what? Fuck this! Don't answer that. I'm sorry, Rube, but first of all: _Eww_. And second, I love Mason!" She slammed the door shut behind her and ran home. What the heck was going on? This had to be a dream. Sure, she had come to love Rube, but more like a favorite uncle or something, _not_ like a boyfriend. This felt truly fucked up.

She kept running, hard and fast. She had to tell someone. But who? Daisy wouldn't see a problem - sure Rube wasn't her type, but nothing better than having two men fighting over you. Roxy flat out wasn't an option. Dolores? Hell no! And Mason - no, she couldn't even think about talking to Mason right now. Was he going to start drinking every time something went wrong between the two of them? He was such an idiot when he was high and drunk, always stealing something and barely making it to reaps. He was funny and cute, but when sober and clean he had much more to offer than that. Even Daisy had secretly considered it before.

She reached her door. She put her key in the lock but it was unlocked. She opened the door a crack before hearing voices. 'Mason and Daisy?' Yep. They were sitting on Mason's old couch; he'd given the girls the house.

"-and I really love her, Daisy," Mason was saying.

"I know you do, dear sweet misguided Mason, but face it. You're bad for her." Daisy, much to the rest of the world's chagrin, had this gift for talking about people to their face like they couldn't hear her. Who the hell did Daisy think she was? George fumed but refused to pipe up.

"But I've been trying."

"You were drunk this morning. Rube and I both smelled it." Daisy sighed, "Mason Mason Mason, maybe you would be better off just breaking up with Georgia and living a life of celibacy."

"Hearty har har, Daisy, you're so bloody funny. Well, my feelings are real and I don't need you and Rube laughing at me. I know I can stop screwing up. If she ever talks to me again, I can be very happy with George, and I know I can make her happy too, even if she can't love me," George's heart broke at that, "Cause Georgie knows what I am and she believes in me." Mason stood up.

George gasped and ran to the bottom of the stairs. She then 'just happened to be coming up' while Mason was leaving. He looked at the ground and walked fast.

When she passed him, she grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her. He opened his mouth but she spoke first, "Mason, I love you." She kissed him before he could speak. He still tasted like alcohol but George had hope she could trust him to get his act together.

Mason stood there, obviously and completely stunned. His mouth hung open until he could manage, "But you-"

George shook her head, "I've always been in love with you, but I didn't think you would like me, and then you chased Daisy for so long-" Mason's lips stopped her from saying anything more.

Inside, Mason felt like a kid on Christmas; George actually loved him back. He held her now and looked at her, a disbelieving smile creeping on and off of his face. "Georgie? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

She shrugged, feeling dramatic and immature, "I was scared. With Rube and Daisy and Roxy all staring at us the other day, and Rube saying we couldn't, and you being so romantic, and I was just worried - what if it doesn't work out?" Her eyes became apologetic. "What if you were just caught up in the moment and didn't mean it? Or what if I was just your new Daisy Adair, and I-" He kissed her again, unbearably happy.

"I believe I'm fucking ecstatic," Mason semi-yelled suddenly, picking George up and swinging her around.

"Ain't that sweet?" Daisy stood smiling in the doorway.

"_Daisy_!" The two protested (or warned) in unison.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you two some privacy." She smiled again slyly her head and disappeared herself.

"So," George whispered into Mason's ear, "You wanna go back to your place?" DID he? Of course! But he was unsure.

Mason looked at George's watch. "First you have to take care of your reap."

"Oh shit!" George had completely forgotten.

"And no thanks. We can hang out, but I've already messed up once and I want to prove to you I can be a good boy."

Mason's smile convinced a reluctant and sexually frustrated George to respect Mason's wish. 'For now.' Anyways, there wasn't much time to argue. It was already 4:05 and her reap was way across town in the park.

"Come with me," George demanded. Mason followed her to her car and slid into the passengers seat. "Seatbelt." Mason sighed and pulled it across his chest.

George sped off to the park. The only person in sight was a guy in his twenties. "Are you Mr. Alan George?" She tried.

The guy looked at Mason then back to George, "Adam. Why?"

"You have won a brand new car!" she said, pointing to her red Mustang convertible.

"What? Are you frickin' serious?" George shook his hand and took his soul. 'Of course not, you poor shmuck,' she thought, but she just nodded with phony enthusiasm. "We will deliver it to your house in one hour. Policy." Okay? Bye!"

"Congratulations, Mr. George," Mason offered. The man sat back down on the bench in shock. They went and got in the car and drove it around the corner, where he couldn't see them.

In the distance, George heard someone shout "Fore!" and a flying golf ball pelted Adam George on the head and killed him.

George got out and walked over to his soul and received a "I'm dead?"

"Yep. Sorry 'bout that."

"Do I still get my new car?"

"Umm, no." She hastily led him off behind some trees where he met with his own personal heaven or whatever

She climbed back into her coar with Mason and leaned over to kiss him softly.

Mason pulled back abruptly, licking his lips, "George, I want you." That was all he could think to say.

George understood he was pleading for her to regulate the situation. 'Damnit.' "I know you want to wait, but I'm here whenever you feel it's okay, because I want you now too."

Mason leaned in to kiss her but made sure their chests didn't touch. He knew her heart was beating as hard and fast as his, and also that he wouldn't be able to keep control if he felt her chest pumping against his own.

Her fingers laced into his hair, but he immediately grabbed her hand and pulled it gently away, then released it. To be safe, only their mouths could touch. "Kissing only," he explained; "I haven't got that much strength."

She was pleased at the thought that this was nearly as excruciating for him as he was making it for her. George's whole body was ringing, calling out to Mason. She held her hands behind her back; Mason's rested clasped together on his lap. She kissed him until she could no longer stand the heat.

"Wait, stop," George breathed painfully. "We have to-"

"Stop. I know…Damnit!" George looked into Mason's soft stare and bit her lip, hard. She sat back and started the car. She rolled down the window, letting the chill wind whip her burning face.

Mason watched as the wind whipped George's hair around her face like a wild, beautiful lion. He had to get home and take a cold shower. A fucking ice shower.

George pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. She put her hand on the door-lock. Mason shook his head. "Fuck that," she told him. "This is all your fault and I need a cold shower." She blushed to be saying it to Mason, but she didn't think she could make it home in her condition.

Mason laughed loudly "Fine, Georgie. Come on in." He looked at her ass as she exited the car. 'Not again,' he thought. 'Bollux! Bloody fuckin' hell!'

They got inside and he flicked on the lights. She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Mason listened as George unzipped her jeans and tossed her shoes to the linoleum. He heard the glass shower door slide open and closed. He heard her start humming a song he didn't know or couldn't place as he sat there simmering, praying for both their sakes that she was quick about it and would leave immediately after.

He wanted her so badly, but for once, it was important to him that she knew for sure he was worthy of her trust, that he could go at least a while without making any mistakes.. He didn't want George to get too serious because he was afraid that, eventually, one way or another, Rube would prove right and he would break her heart. He would never cheat on her or anything as dumb as that, but he really was a fuck-up. He didn't have anything to offer George but himself, and that honestly wasn't saying much.

"Shit," he heard George mutter. Her wet feet slapped against the bathroom tiles as she went to open the door. "Hey, Mason? Maosn, I need a towel."

He got a white towel from the hall closet and handed it through the door, "You feel better?"

George had to laugh, "No. Just cold."

AN: I know it's long and that's why I stopped it at such an abrupt place. Laterz! Oh, and R&R puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**AN: **This is where rating M comes in - nothing too graphic.

She came out a few seconds later in the towel, her clothes draped over her left arm. Mason could see the length of her legs, the curve of the top of her breasts, and he suddenly lost all inhibitions. He grabbed George up into his arms and once again carried the girl to his bedroom.

"Fuck it!" he explained; George just smiled. 'Finally.'

Mason removed her towel. George pulled Mason's shirt over his head quickly and it ruffled his hair, making him even sexier. He smiled down at her as she unbuttoned his jeans with their stylishly torn holes (hopefully) and faded knees. She wanted to make him wait just a little longer and so unzipped him as slowly as humanly possible, then too slowly slid his pants down to his ankles. Mason stepped out of the jeans. Suddenly his Union Jack skivvies seemed hot instead of silly - she pulled them down just to his knees, then walked around behind him and lay herself down in his bed on her back.

Mason thought, 'Damn you George.' with a smile and took his underwear down the rest of the way and off. He turned to her with a large erection. George stifled a giggle - she'd only seen one other penis in her afterlife (none in her life, except during sex ed. And on accidental television incidents) and felt shy. Mason saw her smirk and looked down at himself, then looked at her. He smiled a sexy, tiger-like smile and walked to the edge of the bed and leaned down over George's body. Her legs were up and open and she was propped on her arms, teasingly. Mason crawled over her, their bodies not quite touching. If this was to be the game he was willing to play.

He kissed her without touching anything else. His penis tapped against her leg. George couldn't hold out; she grabbed Mason's ass and pulled him down on top of her. Their bodies fir perfectly and George tightened her fingers in the air as Mason thrust inside of her for the first time.

They found a rhythm and moved to the music of their heavy breathing. It felt great to not be nervous as George had been with Trip, though she now wished her first time had been with Mason, who she actually loved.

Mason began to thrust harder and faster, after relishing in the sound of his lover's moans. He kissed her neck roughly and squeezed and massaged her breast with his hand. She raked her fingers down his back.

When Mason made her come, she gave out an ecstatic and involuntary yelp and then a scream. She had imagined what an orgasm should have felt like, but this was well worth the 19-year wait. All the muscles in her body contracted simultaneously and her hands gripped Mason's sheets, hard. She felt him cum inside her about a minute later; it was interesting to see how he turned his body sideways and clenched his teeth when it happened. Then his face went calm; George was glad she'd done well.

Mason lay there on top of George with his eyes closed as a huge grin crept across his face. Then he lay himself beside her with his head on her chest. George stroked his hair, letting her body calm and cool down.

"Damn," Mason finally spoke.

"Yeah," George whispered in agreement.

Mason rolled over and kissed her right breast, then the left. He slid his tall body up and looked lovingly into George's eyes. He smiled and told George she was an angel. He ran his wonderful, lithe fingers into through his hair. She was his whole world now and he just wanted to look into her eyes forever. Mason had had sex hundreds of times but he'd never really made love to anyone. The only other person he had ever even thought he was in love with was Daisy, and she never would have slept with him.

George blinked at Mason, wondering why he was looking at her like that. She closed her eyes and he fell back to her side. She lay facing him on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her warm, naked body.

He looked at his clock; it read 2:02 am. 'Good,' Mason thought, 'We don't have to be at Der fucking Waffle Haus for another few hours. His smiled widened as he let himself drift in bliss.

George lay there pretending there was no world outside of Mason's bedroom. No creepy Rube in love with her, no tedious Happy Time, no soul-reaping. Mason was her first real boyfriend, which was weird because she was probably his 30th. She shrugged and opened her eyes. Mason had fallen asleep and she decided to follow suit.

After a while of watching him though, she saw the first rays of the sun appear above the horizon out of Mason's window. George cursed herself for getting no sleep; she'd need it today. She looked at the clock; they had maybe half an hour left before they had to get up. As if sensing her feelings, Mason's sleepy hold on her tightened and she finally drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
